Bleach Evolution
by Lord Ganon
Summary: Many years after the events of bleach, a new, unknown threat appears in Karakura town. Will Karakura fall to this new enemy, or will Karu Reikon, a high school student who doesn't even believe in spirits  even if he can see them rise to the challenge?
1. A Seemingly Normal Day

Bleach Evolution – A Bleach Fanfic

By Lord Ganon

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; I just own this story and my OCs.

Takes place many years after bleach

It was a crisp cool morning, and it certainly didn't look to be a day that would change anyone's life, let alone that of someone like Karu Reikon. But all that said, it would certainly be a day to remember. Light was creeping out of cracks in the sea of clouds, and Karu was just beginning to wake. Slowly, he rolled over in his bed and was quickly startled awake by the loud beeping of his alarm. '_Right. Last day of school, try not to do anything crazy'. _He thought to himself. Karu went to Karakura High School, and this was his senior year. He had never seen much of a future for him in school, though. He wasn't exactly stupid, he had an IQ of 119 (which wasn't particularly high, but it was fairly average). He wasn't a weakling; he could about match most of his classmates in sports. But his only real talent was fighting. All in all, he really wasn't the school "type". He had C's and B's in most of his classes.

Standing up and putting his uniform on, Karu prepped for school as he would any other day. He had just finished brushing his teeth, and began walking out to school. He passed by the many trees near his house, and after a half-hour of walking reached his school. He began to walk inside, but was quickly stopped by Kage McSilver, "the king". Kage had gotten into more than a few fights with Karu, all of which he quickly lost, but today he appeared to be feeling particularly foolish. Karu passed him by with only an annoyed glare, but Kage shouted back at him "Hey, short-sword, 'thought I told you not to come today. Or did you already forget?" with a menacing tone.

For most of the school year, Karu has been called "Short Sword" by most of the school for bringing in a katana to school (the katana he had was not really a short sword at all, the name was also an inappropriate reference, just the type of humor Kage loves). He had been seeing strange things with masks, like monsters or something, sometimes from the time he moved to Karakura. He had seen one kill someone once, so after that he had been keeping one on his person when he went places. One day he had brought it to school by mistake and was nearly expelled for it. After that he had seen a psychiatrist about these "monsters". After a while he didn't see the monsters much anymore, so he dismissed it to an overactive imagination.

_'Great way to start the day, huh Karu?' _he thought. Slightly angered now, Karu walked up to Kage. "I don't have time for you right now." He said as he scowled at the offender, and walked off. Kage, now thoroughly angered, walked up to Karu and attempted to punch him in the back. Having heard his footsteps and felt the movement of the air signaling an attack, Karu quickly sidestepped the attack and proceeded to grab Kage's arm and use it to shove him to the ground with his previous momentum. "Nope, didn't forget, I just don't take orders from assholes." Said Karu. Having now dealt with his attacker, Karu walked off to first period.

Karu was 16 years old, and rather tall. He had long, loose white hair going about halfway down his neck, though it wasn't very thick. His eyes were a light blue, and he looked a bit older than he was. The school uniform was grey, a color many considered quite bland but he favored it above all others. His shoes were torn up from a mix of sprinting and age, but he had no real desire to replace them. Despite the previous incident with the katana, he still kept a pocket knife hidden on him just in case. His white hair combined with the sword event made him quite an object of hatred within the school. Once he even had needed to use it against Kage when he tried stabbing Karu with a pencil (he tried not to hurt Kage, but he couldn't avoid cutting off the dumbass's finger). Luckily, Kage was (for once) smart enough to know that to explain that I had a weapon would require mentioning his attack. As a result, Kage simply ditched school and went to the hospital. Kage and he had fought so often it was a wonder it hadn't happened sooner.

It was first period, and , his seemingly rather ignorant Japanese teacher (despite the obvious fact that this FanFic is in English, Karakura town is in Japan), had not yet arrived. It was a wonder nobody thus far had noticed him running around in some black robe before class. Somehow Karu seemed the only one able to notice. "Good morning, Karu-kun!" shouted Hikari Rose, seemingly the only one in the whole school who liked him. Startled, Karu whipped around and gave her an odd look. "Good morning, Hikari-Chan." replied Karu. At around that moment he saw his red haired teacher enter the room. "Renji isn't looking so good…" He heard Hikari mutter to herself. Indeed, Mr. Abarai had scratches all over his body. It seemed that although he wore the _weirdest _things in class, he only ever wore his black kimono outside of school. "So know you know him well enough to call him _Renji? _Have a little respect, kid." He told her. Hikari was 2 years younger than him, but she had somehow ended up in his grade. He often wondered about that, but never really put much thought in.

Class went as usual, Abarai-San taught class as if he only had a 5th grade education in the subject, and (an event not quite usual, but still not uncommon) around halfway through his phone rang and he ran off with nary a word. He saw him running off into the distance in a black robe when looking through the window and thought it odd that he didn't take a road, but put that away for later. After half a class of chatter and the like, the bell rang and class ended. This was when things got weird. Raru felt… uneasy. The easiest way to describe it is like smelling something through everything but his nose, and even so not actually smelling it but more knowing what the smell was. And this was NOT a good smell (to keep with the metaphor). Still, he walked to period two, Art with Kutchki Rukia-San. Abarai and Kutchki were his weirdest two teachers, they always seemed to be leaving and dressing in black robes. His other teachers were Mr. Miyamoto (not nearly as cool as his namesake, a videogame designer, teaches math), Mr. Morgan (an American teaching world history), Gonju-san (teaches gym, won't give last name, almost as weird as Renji and Rukia) and Mr. Porze (teaches tech Ed, is Italian).

After he reached class, however, Ms. Kutchki was not there. This was odd because he was late. He asked Hikari (they had most classes together) about it, but she said that she had disappeared quite early on. Oddly enough, the feeling he was getting was getting stronger as all the teachers were leaving, almost as if the source was drawing near. Still he ignored it and listened to the chatter throughout the room. There were many rumors about some kind of teachers party, some about an emergency in the teachers lounge, and other rumors to explain the disappearance of Abarai, Kutchki and (He soon found out) Gonju. The feeling was growing quite strong now, and he began to remember the last time he felt this. That was the day he had seen a "monster" kill someone. Today it was far stronger. Was this how a mental breakdown felt? It would explain a lot.

Time having passed far more quickly than expected, class was once again, out. He thought he saw a shadow creep across a wall, but dismissed it as merely a figment of his imagination. The feeling was incredibly powerful now; it seemed as if it were coming from everywhere at once. Suddenly there was a small crack in the wall. He was on the top floor of the school, and the crack was high up. Slowly the crack grew and everyone began to notice it. Then the feeling grew even more powerful, and the wall shattered. Everyone was running and panicking, and standing in the center of it, seeming to fill the room, were three masked beasts. They all had holes in their chests and piercing red eyes. One had a body like a large boar, and was grotesque and menacing, with tusks half the length of his body. The second one had a very large, muscular human body and was dark purple, a shade darker around the hold. Its arms extended into long tentacles with spikes on the ends. The third seemed to be a masked, grey skinned nude baby with a very small hole, a bird skull like mask and huge bat wings. To make matters worse, Hikari was nowhere to be seen. Karu took the bar of deodorant out of his pocket, removed the bar and took out the hidden knife from the container. He shifted into his battle stance and prepared for war.

END OF CHAPTER ONE – note- future chapters will usually be more eventful. Please Read and Review.


	2. A Fight with Reality

Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own bleach, only my OCs and this story.

Karu tightly gripped his knife, and surveyed his opponents further. The one with the tentacles seemed by basic shape to be the fastest; In addition, it had the longest range. It's size was very close to human. That one would be one to watch out for. The bestial one would be an issue if it got close, but in essence it would be much like fighting Kage. The flying one he was unsure about; it was hard to predict it's battle style from looking. It's wings seemed the likely weapon, but the style it would use was anyone's guess. It's body would probably be quite weak, if it at all compares to that of which it mimics. _'But wait! These things can't be real! I thought I was cured God-Damnit! This can't be happening!' _He thought. But then it struck down one of his least favorite people, Seishin Kamekaze, and the other people, though ignorant of the monsters, looked upon his bleeding carcass with horror. _'Whether it can be or not, this just got real.' _He concluded. He prepared for an attack

True to his prediction, one charged. Just his luck though, it was the one he couldn't predict. It was very fast, even with his fastest movements he only barely avoided a full-on blow, and the glancing blow that hit nearly tore his arm off. As is, it still hurt like _hell_. But the near miss gave him a chance and he struck at the wing with his knife. He felt it hit and felt the wing begin to give, and then… slide off with barely enough of a cut to anger it, let alone ground it. It spun around to hit him with it's wing, but now catching on to the style ducked and stabbed his knife upwards. This time the bird's momentum worked against it and helped to cut it's wing, not grounding it but causing enough pain to let Karu get in a strike to the seemingly baby-esque body. The leg gave easily, but the other leg kicked unexpectedly hard, and knocked him back. The monster was bleeding heavily now, and as it soared forwards flying head first towards his chest, hoping for a killing blow, it was met by an unanticipated attack; Karu ducked and stabbed it in the gut. It writhed in pain on the ground and he, not being the type to risk an opponent like this living, stabbed his knife through it's mask. There was some slight resistance, but the force shattered the mask and the blade pierced it's head.

Next, the large grotesque one speared Kage through the chest. Kage could be a real asshole, but he could also be a good friend when you needed one. He didn't deserve to die. "You BASTARD!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, and leaped up on top of the beast. He repeatedly stabbed the thing in the head, but found that the mask was much thicker this time. Still, it the top portion of the mask he was stabbing was now very worn down. It wouldn't take too much longer to kill it. Suddenly, the monster quickly lifted it's head with great enough force to send him flying into the air. The beast rushed over, and was about to deal a killing blow with it's tusk, but Karu angled his body to be at just the right place to do a backflip off of the rounded part, and did so. Taking advantage of it's slow reaction time to his dodge, he aimed a strike right at the point he had weakened. The blade broke through, and the monster disappeared. Not many people were watching him; they were all too engrossed in avoiding the wreckage.

But something seemed to change. The humanoid one looked at him, and the feeling he had been getting soared to incredible heights. It was cold and calculating, and had just decided he was a real threat. It whipped it's arm at him, and he barely dodged. But even though the attack missed, the force was so incredible it smashed him into a wall on the other side of the room. It slowly walked over, and raised it's arm preparing to strike. Karu felt with the utmost certainty that he was going to die; and thanked god that it would, if it's previous power is any indication, be fast. "I can smell your soul." He heard it say in an inhuman voice, and had a small moment of shock that it could speak. But he was prepared to die, so something so small did not bother him for long. He squinted his eyes, waiting for the end.

But it was not meant to be. He heard a crash, and standing in the hallway was a man he did not recognize. He had a black robe much like those worn by Abarai and Kutchki, but he also had a large black and white shining sword with white cloth on the hilt. It had no guard, and gave the impression that the user would be so powerful he wouldn't need one. The most startling feature though, was his spiky orange hair. The monster stepped away and observed the new entry, and had a look that suggested that the man would be his next entre. It whipped it's arm at the man, but he disappeared and re-emerged closer to the monster; then the man chopped off it's arm. Suddenly, he lifted the blade and brought it down, and shouted "Getsuga Tenshou!". A wave of energy appeared where he sliced and struck the beast. Karu closed his eyes, blinded by the light; when he opened them, the monster was gone and there was a huge gap between the man and where it had stood. Kutchki-san ran up wearing the same black outfit and holding a blue and white blade made of ice. The man said to her "That was a vasthos lordes! What was it doing here?". "I don't know, but they're gone now. You go home, and I'll wipe the minds of the survivors." She replied. Karu gasped. Kutchki, having heard, walked up to him and took out something that looked like a child's toy. She pressed the button on it, and then he fell into a deep sleep.

*Some Time Later*

Karu woke up on his bed, lying face up. He was confused at first, and then he remembered what happened yesterday. _'A bunch of… Criminals with guns and explosives raided the school…? Right? Wait…! That can't be right!' _He thought. Slowly he remembered his fight with the monsters, his eventual defeat, and then Rukia wiping his memory. _'But why? Why did those things invade the school, who was that man, when did Rukia become a superhero, and why did they wipe my memory?' _he asked himself. He had no answers, but he knew who might. A shopkeeper who Rukia and Renji often visited, sometimes in their black robes. He assumed those robes had some enchantment, since they seemed to make them invisible to all except him. But oddly, this man seemed able to see them. The man's name was Mr. Urahara.

Karu walked down the streets of Karakura for about an hour before coming to the shop. He had told his father that he was going to McDonalds. The nearest McDonalds was about equally far away to the shop, so that was why he chose that location. He walked into the shop, and the man seemed excited to have a customer. "Hello! What can I do for you?" he asked. "How much for information?" Karu replied. The man gave him an odd look, but then said rather hesitantly "It depends. What do you want to know?". Karu smiled. This was going well. "What can you tell me about strange creatures with masks and holes in their chests? And also about people with black robes and swords, if you can." He said. Urahara looked away and frowned. Then he looked back and said "That information is not for sale.". Karu scowled at the man, and then turned around. But as he was about to leave, a woman in a black robe walked in. She was about his age, maybe a couple years younger. She had brown hair and bright blue eyes. Stunned, Karu realized that the person was Hikari Rose. His first thought was 'I'm so glad your ok!'; his second, when his head had cleared was why she was wearing a black robe

END OF CHAPTER 2 – Yeah, this chapter was much more eventful. Hope you liked it.


	3. The Chance Encounter

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Tite Kubo (that would be slavery) or anything he owns.

Hikari brushed her hair out of her face, not even seeming to notice him. She walked up to Urahara. "Is Kage doing alright?" She asked him. Urahara glanced at him then looked back at her. "He may need some time to heal, but he'll be back on his feet in no time. We better carry on the rest of this conversation somewhere else, we have a visitor." Urahara said. Hikari looked at him, and a look of surprise crossed her face. The pure happiness within her suddenly grew into something far less pleasant when she realized he could see her. "You… can… see…me…?" she uttered, utterly surprised. "Yeah, though I seem to be the only one who can. What the hell is with those robes? You should be wearing something more ladylike, kid." He said to the girl. She looked utterly stunned and angered, and attempted to slap him in the face. He grabbed her wrist and stopped the attack, then let her go; a retaliation far less aggressive than his usual. She calmed down immediately and looked ashamed. "So it is you… I... Thought you were dead. I'm just glad your not." She said. Suddenly he had an idea.

"There's something I need to ask you. Can you tell me about those monsters, or about these black robed people? Nobody else will tell me, it's as if it's against the law to talk about it." He said. She looked like she was debating whether or not to tell him. An apologetic look crossed her face and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I really can't talk about it. I'll tell you what I can, but it's not much." She responded. Karu felt defeated, but perked up when he heard that she would tell him a little. "Well, tell me what little you can. Can't make matters worse." He spoke to her. She shifted her black robes around and cleared her throat. She had a look on her face like she was about to try to convince someone to believe in ghosts or psychics. Finally, she started to speak.

"Well I am what's called a 'Soul Reaper' or Shinigami. We fight the monsters you saw before and guide troubled souls to soul society." She began. It seemed he was right about that she was trying to get him to believe in ghosts. Still, it wouldn't hurt to believe a bit, after all. The monsters turned out to be real, so for all he knew she could be telling the truth. "Those monsters were called Hollows; they feed on human souls and lack a human heart. As you may have guessed, normal humans can't see souls, hollows or shinigami unless they leave their body. Now here comes the hard part to tell you: I was sent here to watch you. I'm a captain ranking shinigami sent here to watch you. You have incredibly high spiritual pressure, higher even than Ichigo's on his best day. But (also like Ichigo in the beginning) your spiritual pressure is uncontrolled and buried deep inside you. You could become a threat to the world if you became a hollow. Abarai is in charge of protecting Karakura town in general and Kutchki was able to have some strings pulled to stay here with Ichigo. Gonju was kicked out of his old home in soul society so he decided to come here. Your school nurse, Hanatoro is a shinigami sent here to care for the large number of shinigami in the area. I'm the second youngest to ever reach captain status, the first being captain Hitsugaya. More than this I cannot tell you." She explained.

Karu was shocked. Then he realized that this must be a joke. "You're joking right? You need to tell better jokes, kid." He said. She shook her head and looked at him. "Whether you believe me or not, we need privacy now. Please leave." She said. She reached in her pocket and took out the same type of object he had seen Rukia using to wipe his memories, but shook her head and put it back. Disturbed, Karu left the building and walked back home, stopping at a ramen shop for noodles along the way. He couldn't believe Hikari was one of them. That she had been sent to spy on him. It would seem like a prank if monsters hadn't attacked his school yesterday.

Karu's mom was back from work. She worked as a prostitute so they could pay the rent, his dad's job as a factory worker wasn't enough. They were eating dinner (white rice and raw fish, but not sushi because his mom was allergic to seaweed) and Karu walked back into the basement. In a display case under a portrait of his grandfather was his family's ancestral katana. He took it out and wore it on his back. It had no device to wear it, but he improvised one out of some ruined jacket leather. He took it upstairs, then up one more floor to his room. He put on some baggy black cloth clothes (they were normal-ish clothes, not a shinigami's attire). He walked into his mother's room and took out her revolver (she kept it on her in case a client got too rough) and put on it's holster with the gun in it. Finally he grabbed his father's black headband. It was improvised out of cloth, but his samurai grandfather had worn it. He put it on.

Karu ran off and sat on the roof. Slowly, he began to recall the feeling he had in the school, then he tried searching for it again. It took him several minutes to find it, but he felt a hint of it on the edges of town. It seemed the only way to find out more would be to fight hollows and hope for the best. Maybe a shinigami would arrive for him to interrogate. Either way, those hollows were killing people, and he intended to stop this. Karu leaped to the next roof over. He house next to his was quite near, and he was a good jump. He jumped down off of this somewhat lower house and ran at a fast jog through the empty streets. Eventually he came to a section where it was very strong, but not even comparable to that of the "Vasthos Lordes" he fought earlier. This hollow must be stronger than the others he had fought and won against, but if the energy was any indication he had a chance.

He looked around and initially didn't see anything. But then he looked up into the sky and saw a huge hollow. It's mask was like plaster poured over a dying man's face; it's hole large and much darker in the area around it. The body was much like that of a very large black deer that sweat oil. It's arms and legs were long, but humanoid and very muscular, but also seemed to be covered in fur and to sweat oil. It's head under the mask was rounded and curved and many tentacles came out from the bottom, apparently used for eating. It stood like a human (if somewhat hunched) and had a black lizard-like tail the length of two humans, but not half the length of it's body. It had wings larger than those of the baby-like hollow, but they seemed only barely large enough to carry it. The wings were black and leathery, and seemed -like everything else- to sweat oil. It's hands had claws the length of a human arm. In place of feet it had hoofs.

Karu removed his katana from his sheath and shifted into his battle stance. The creature swooped down and he struck at it's arm. The arm was partially severed at the hand, so it couldn't effectively use the claws. Karu chopped it the rest of the way off and stabbed the katana into the mask. The mask protected it, so the wound was too shallow. Karu took this time to lop off the other arm. The strike was hard, but it only barely made it through. It struck back at him with the stub at the end of it's other arm, but he chopped that off too. He aimed a cut at one of it's legs, but the bone there was harder. It kicked him and the katana was stuck in it's leg. Karu drew the revolver and aimed. He hit the leg, but it seemed to do nothing. Only a point blank shot would work.

Karu ran up to the creature and it spewed fire out of it's mouth. The fire nearly hit him, but he dodged just in time. He ran up to it's chest and pulled the trigger point blank. The bullet it's self didn't do much, but the hot gunpowder set the oil on fire. The creature was writhing in pain and sending fire spewing everywhere. Karu grabbed his katana out of it's leg and stabbed it through the mask, killing it. He felt good, almost as if his energy was rising. But then three more hollows charged up. Karu sighed and said to himself "It never ends, does it?".

END OF CHAPTER 3 – Please review, this is my first story and I want to know how I am doing.


End file.
